1986 Spanish Grand Prix
13 April |number = 422 |officialname = XXVIII Gran Premio Tio Pepe de España |circuit = Circuito de Jerez |location = Jerez de la Frontera, Spain |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 4.218 |laps = 72 |distance = 303.696 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:21.605 |fastestlap = 1:27.176 |fastestlapdriver = Nigel Mansell |fastestlapnation = GBR |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 65 |winner = Ayrton Senna |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Nigel Mansell |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Alain Prost |thirdnation = FRA |thirdteam = }} The 1986 Spanish Grand Prix, otherwise officially known as the XXVIII Gran Premio Tio Pepe de España, was the second round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuito de Jerez on the 13 April 1986.'Spanish GP, 1986', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr422.html, (Accessed 27/03/2019) The race, which was the first Spanish Grand Prix to be held since 1981, would see Ayrton Senna grab victory by just 0.014s from Nigel Mansell. The Brazilian had been the man to beat in qualifying, with Senna's #12 taking pole position. Nelson Piquet, winner in Brazil last time out, would line-up alongside his compatriot, while Mansell claimed third ahead of defending Champion Alain Prost. The start of the race would see Senna sprint into an early lead, leaving Piquet to fend off the attentions of a fast starting Keke Rosberg. A poor start from Mansell, meanwhile, would leave the Brit behind Prost while, at the back of the field, Jonathan Palmer and Alan Jones took each other out. The early stages of the race would see the order stabilise out front, with Senna inching clear of Piquet, while Rosberg and Prost had to defend from Mansell. Indeed, the Brit would be on a mission to make amends for his poor getaway, and duly scythed past the two s before the end of lap ten. Indeed, the first half of the race ultimately became about Mansell's march, with the Brit even able to claim the lead from Senna on lap 39. Mansell duly sprinted away to build a four second lead, although with tyre wear becoming an issue Senna was allowed to close back in as the race entered its final stages. With ten laps to go the Lotus was on the tail of the Williams, with Prost also watching on once Piquet dropped out with an engine issue. Mansell successfully swatted aside Senna's first lunge into the first corner, although a more aggressive dive at the hairpin ultimately saw both Senna and Prost barge ahead of the Williams. Having lost the lead Mansell opted to pit for fresh tyres, and duly rejoined some twenty seconds behind Prost, but crucially still in third. An impressive series of laps from the Brit followed, with Mansell lapping the Jerez circuit some four seconds faster than Senna ahead, although the Brit would lose almost five seconds to the Brazilian when he passed Prost for second. Yet, come the start of the final lap Mansell would be just a second and a half behind Senna, with the Williams duly pulling right onto the back of the Lotus at the hairpin. Yet, the twisty nature of the Jerez circuit would prevent Mansell from challenging, and despite his superior grip, and hence acceleration, would ultimately be beaten to the line by Senna by just 0.014s. That margin was the second closest in F1 history, only beaten by the 0.01s gap that separated Peter Gethin and Ronnie Peterson at the 1971 Italian Grand Prix. Regardless, the result would leave Senna at the top of the Championship standings with fifteen points, while Mansell moved into the top three behind Williams teammate Piquet. Background Victory at the opening race of the season had left Nelson Piquet, unsurprisingly, at the head of the Championship, with the Brazilian's win on home soil earning him nine points. Ayrton Senna, meanwhile, had kicked off his bid for a maiden crown with second at the season opener, while Jacques Laffite claimed third. René Arnoux, meanwhile, would start the season with a fourth place finish for the third consecutive season, with Martin Brundle and Gerhard Berger the only other scorers. It was a more complicated picture in the Constructors Championship after the opening race, with only holding a two point lead. Indeed, a third and fourth place finish for meant that they scored seven points in Brazil, leaving them a point clear of in third. and were the only other scorers ahead of the trip to Spain. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Nannini would be unable to star the race after a driveshaft failure. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Nannini was unable to start the race after a differential failure. Milestones * First Spanish Grand Prix to be held since 1981 Spanish Grand Prix.'1986 Spanish GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1986&gp=Spanish%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 27/03/2019) * appeared in their 350th Grand Prix as a constructor.'2. Spain 1986', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1986/espagne.aspx, (Accessed 27/03/2019) * Keke Rosberg made his 100th Grand Prix appearance. * Piercarlo Ghinzani entered his 50th Grand Prix. * Ayrton Senna claimed the 100th pole position for a Lotus chassis. * Third career victory for Senna. ** Also the 25th win for a car using #12 as its race number. * Lotus secured their 76th victory as a constructor. ** Engine suppliers claimed their nineteenth win. Standings Victory, combined with his second place in Brazil, would leave Ayrton Senna at the top of the Championship hunt leaving Spain, the Brazilian ace moving onto fifteen points. Nelson Piquet, winner in Brazil, would drop to second, while Nigel Mansell leapt into third with his second in Jerez. Elsewhere, Jacques Laffite and Alain Prost were level on four points to complete the early top five, with ten drivers in total on the score board. It was a more confused picture in the Constructors Championship, for and were level on fifteen points at the end of the weekend. Ultimately, it was the team from Ethel, Norfolk, that were deemed ahead, courtesy of Johnny Dumfries' ninth place in Brazil. Behind, defending Champions had moved into fourth, level with , while and rounded out the scorers list. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1986 Grands Prix Category:Spanish Grand Prix